


A Hawk's Eyes In The Moon: Drifting Away

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Inspired by The Umbrella Academy - Fandom, Original Work, The Hawks AU
Genre: Disappearances, Past, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: The moon orbits the earth. She orbits a completely different universe. It wasn't always this way, the past used to be beautiful. Or was it?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Hawk's Eyes In The Moon: Drifting Away

**Author's Note:**

> Cw: Food, eating, maybe some drinking. Implied bullying, kidnapping.

“-So I’ve talked to you before?”

“. . .Yes”.

“What did I sound like?”

“Pretty happy....but a little weird”.

“Was I too happy?”

“. . . . . . . It wasn’t that”.

*

‘Hi-You scared me-‘

‘Oh hi! You scared me-‘

‘Hi-are you...the guy-“

“Have I seen you before from somewhere? I think I work here with you-“

“Have I seen you before?”

“Have I-“

Have I-

...

Aw man.

Can’t wait for Summer breezes to get here again-

(.....But they are, here).

Huh? No way, it’s early Fall. 

Though it’d be really great. . . . . .

(. . . . . . . . . You don’t happen to live in the Big House, do you?)

*

“Do they miss you?”

“I don’t think I’ve done anything bad enough to forget me...though I am quiet-“

“You’re louder than me”.

“True-“

I just wonder what excuse he gave them.

About my disappearance.

If only it wasn’t so dangerous to let them in-

“It’s as far away from reality as one can get. I always wanted to know what happened in there..."

-

  
  


“We need cookies to celebrate!”

Ro was off to the kitchen, but Flora, an adult friend, nanny, I’m actually not sure what she does here, well, she stopped her.

We’d just gotten back from the robbery-foiling, and everyone was happy and excited-

“Now, now, Ro, there will be plenty of time to do that after your father gives you a special gift”.

“Ok, mom”.

Dad came in then, with Lennox and Maki, bodyguards(?) pushing a cart, with a box for everyone.

_ What are those- _

“Children, you all did excellent work on your first mission today, and while I have made notes of what could’ve been done better, that will be something I will go over with each of you at a later date, for today, we are celebrating”.

On his signal, Flora took one, and they went to DeStorm.

She opened it, and he pinned it to his jacket.

It was a golden-silver hawk-head pin.

Blue eye-gems winked-

“Excellent work and leadership, DeStorm”.

“Thanks dad”.

_ Uh-oh… _

His smile kinda worried me, but I held it in.

He thought he was the best, and he was, but…

He did this for everyone, and mine had pink quartzes.

“Excellent work with your induced-sleep power, Alice”.

“Thank you”.

He did this until he got to Andrea B., Delta, and Mystic.

“Andrea, excellent work with your shadows”.

_ Ooh, black jewels- _

“Thanks, dad”.

She smiled a little.

Meanwhile, Delta was given an orange-eyed one-

“Delta, excellent work with your ice powers”.

“Thanks, dad”.

The final one was a beautiful purple.

“Mystic, excellent work with your storytelling powers”.

“Thanks, dad”.

“Yes, yes. Now go outside for the rest of the day.

All training will be resumed tomorrow along with lessons”.

The adults filed away, except for Flora, who returned with a  _ ton  _ of drinks, and candy-

“Thanks mom!”

  
  


*

  
  


I hung out in a corner, eating chocolate.

People talked-

I couldn’t really make out what anyone was saying.

“-Nice going, you two jerks, you just had to be mean on today of  _ all days _ ”.

_ Huh- _

I saw Delta disappear, and Flora stride over.

_ Nikita and DeStorm. _

Aw, man.

  
  


Half of my life is foreshadowing.

_ What did they do? _

I knew they often had loud opinions-

Shortly after, Ro, Safiya, and Andrea slipped out.

Flora had gathered the two troublemakers into the hallway, but the chatter was less. . .less.

  
  


*

_ Where did they go? _

Mystic was gone, too.

Along with the four who’d gone after her-

_ I feel kind of bad- _

I hadn’t.

I never know what to do, and they’d know what to do...better than me.

“Goodnight children”.

Flora turned off the light.

I laid in bed.

Today had been so...up and then down, and then-

_ -Did it really happen? _

I pinched myself.

_ Ouch- _

  
  


*

  
  


“So it’s not the first time someone’s gone missing”.

“Nope…”

“Wow. . .”

“Yeah…...though I don’t know if an excuse like that would work again”.

“I guess if it happened once-”

“Uh-huh, but there’s more to the story than that”.

“I figured….”

“. . . . . . . . .Something else on your mind?”

“It’s just...they’re all older now, right? Sure he could claim kidnapping, and they’d buy it, but what about the-”

“Dream...Capsule. . .”

“He yelled it was ‘completely trashed’”.

“Mm. . . . . . . . .”

. . .

“-What  _ do  _ you think he said? Or could say?”

“-Well. . .If I were...someone like that. . .I would go with......’She got too scared, so she keeps to herself?’ It’d be...really bad if they realized what actually happened. . . .Then they would probably all leave”.

“......I can count a lot of people who’d want revenge”.

“No kidding”.

  
  


*

“WHAT!? They’re  _ gone-” _

-And various other similar statements.

_ Who could have done such a thing- _

So soon?

Flora said more, but I didn’t remember any of it.

The others were panicking amongst themselves, too….

-Of course, we were just told to relax, and that ‘Dad, Maki, and Lennox will bring them back soon’.

Which they did.

-Of course again, they were  _ bombarded  _ with questions-

But the adults just up and left, and the five then slipped away for some quiet time.

As the years went, until That Day, I often wondered who they were sending letters to so much.

*

I don’t wonder anymore.

I don’t want to start missing people.

If I start missing people, I’ll want to go back.

And I can’t go back.

I’ll just get shoved into that tin can again, right?

He’s probably had it reinforced by now.

(Unless I fight back).

“....Something on your mind?”

I look up.

“Remembering people. It’s been a long time”.

“I can relate to that…..”

……………………………….

  
  


“-Are you sure it’s okay to tell me all this?”

“I’m not a good liar, there’s no way I could’ve covered it up convincingly.

Besides, that guy came in here for a whole week, you had plenty of time to give me up and you didn’t-”

“True…..”

_. . . . . . .I really wish I could remember that first conversation. _

Instead, all I have are confused loops of memories...from confused loops of memories.

_ I’m lucky that’s all I got. _

“-Also, have I seen you anywhere else?”

“Huh?”

“........Maybe it’s just me”.

“.....”

I sigh, and rest my head on the table.

_ Maybe it’s a good thing. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray! The next bit is out.


End file.
